Edward and Bella
by Rosalie Adrian
Summary: Second half of a 2-piece. AU. Edward x Bella lemonyness. EPOV.


Bella's nose wrinkled, it had become her new way of blushing. I smiled at her, her favorite smile, and hugged her closely to me. "Renesmee is with Jacob and Alice today, we have the day for ourselves." She grinned up at me, she was so beautiful. I bent over and kissed her strongly, I was actually able to kiss her properly now that she was like us, she wouldn't break or bruise. My hands tangled into her hair, the smell of her shampoo filling my nostrils. "Bella you still smell amazing." I reminded her that I loved her just as much, if not more, now then ever.

I ran a hand through her hair and let it settle back to its original arrangement. She looked up at me with her new eyes, which I had started to become accustomed to, and I could tell what she was about to say. I smiled at her and she spoke "Edward… you're dazzling me again." We shared an intimate laugh and I picked her up in my arms pulling her face to mine. "What would you like to do today my Bella?"

She smiled up at me and took my breath away for another countless time. "I think I'd like to visit with the family, maybe Charlie too."

"If that's what you wish my love, then you shall have it." I crushed her to my lips again, reaching around to squeeze her bottom lightly. "Shall we go?" She nodded and I took her hand in mine, stepping out the door with her. We decided to walk at a slow pace to the house; it was a nice walk when I was with her. I placed myself behind her and reached around to grasp both of her hands in mine. Placing my nose in her hair I inhaled her scent and sighed contentedly. "I love you Bella" she craned her neck back to kiss me upside down "I love you too Edward, forever."

When we arrived at the house no one was around. I assumed that the family had gone for a hunting trip and had not informed us to give us some time alone. They understood the need for us to have time as a couple, and we appreciated it very much. Bella was being a little difficult lately, making it harder and harder for us to be alone, and especially intimate. I'd spoken with her several times and she continued to blow it off as she enjoys spending time with the family. I'd been getting more and more sexually frustrated. How could she be doing this to me? Show me what it's like to feel the most intense pleasure in the world and then rip it away from me.

I had to stop thinking about it. I could feel my pants getting tighter. I was sure she could too because she quickly stepped out of my arms and walked beside me again. I shook my head and sighed. "Come upstairs with me love." I whispered into her ear as we walked through the doors. She frowned at me and shook her head. I crumpled my eyebrows the best I could and made a questioning motion with my hands. "Bella, why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

She looked away as she always had when I brought it up and shrugged. "Fine. Do you want to call ahead or shall we just go to Charlie's?" I asked her, my tone quite frustrated. She looked at me with puppy eyes and immediately was forgiven. I sighed softly and she quietly responded "Let's just go."

We arrived at Charlie's to find that no one was there. I immediately had thoughts of what were doing today whether Bella liked it or not. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her out to the car and putting her in the passenger seat "Put on your seatbelt, and don't ask any questions." I barked the order at her. She complied, not afraid of me, but afraid of what I might do if she didn't. I smiled as I sat down behind the wheel of her Ferrari and floored it heading out of the driveway. I was doing 60 before we got out of town. When we reached the outskirts I pulled over and took off my black button down shirt, wrapping it around her eyes and tying it securely.

Bella complained "Edward what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I grunted in return and sped up as we hit the freeway. I drove too fast, as usual, but I didn't have to fear for Bella's safety anymore. Brining the car to a screeching halt I was immediately at Bella's door lifting her out of the seat gently and standing her on her feet. "Don't move" I growled playfully as I grabbed a few things from the trunk.

I picked her up bridal style and immediately I was running. By her smile I could tell she now knew where we were headed. "Edward, you're taking me to our meadow?" It sounded like she was going to cry. "Bella don't cry." I whispered softly to her as we came through the clearing. It was a beautiful sunny day. I gently set her down and undid the blindfold, throwing out a blanket and a picnic basket. She smiled and sat down, and I sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Of course the basket was just for show. There was nothing that either of us would actually want to eat that wasn't still warm with life. Oh well. She seemed to enjoy it anyway. The original shock of the area seemed to have worn off, and Bella seemed to be acting more normal than she had in weeks. Shortly after we arrived she pushed herself into my arms. I grinned a stupid grin, as she hadn't let me get too close to her lately.

In a swift movement I was laying back on the ground, Bella attached by my hands firmly straddling my waist. I smiled up at her, and pulled her face down to meet mine. For once, she wasn't resisting. The erection forming in my pants grew larger at the prospect. Crushing my lips to hers felt amazing, and she still tasted wonderful when our tongues began to mingle. I reached up to grope her, and groaned into her mouth when I felt her already erect nipples.

Savagery took over my body slowly, and before I really knew what was happening, I had already ripped the shirt off of Bella. Well, I didn't actually rip it, but I removed it with lightning speed. Her bra followed in quick succession. I growled up at her when her body was finally in my view. I could feel the uncomfortable tightness in my pants getting worse. Bella's grinding against me wasn't helping.

I picked Bella up from me smoothly and laid her out on the blanket, my body pressed up against hers. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what was about to happen. I grinned at her as I forced myself to kneel in front of her. As I unbuttoned my jeans, I sighed at the relief. Tossing them aside along with my shirt I laid down next to my beautiful wife. I kissed her roughly, begging her to let this happen.

Kneeling above her now, I removed her jeans and ever-so-cute panties. My boxers followed. I grunted as I pressed my hard member up against her soaked core. Fuck this was hot. We moaned together as I slowly pressed myself into her. As I buried myself to the hilt in her tightness she moaned my name. I could have come right then. Slowly, I pulled my raging hard-on from her and pushed back in. Rhythm came with a few thrusts.

Bella's moans were becoming more and more intense. I could tell that she wasn't going to last long. I couldn't blame her; it had been weeks since we'd had sex. I let my arms collapse under me so my body pressed up against Bella's. Groaning her name into her ear lightly, I felt my own orgasm on its way fast. My pace quickened as her walls tightened around me. We were both slipping.

My thrusts were hard and unforgiving, but Bella took them and screamed my name in return. I panted back. One of her moans threw me off the edge and I felt my orgasm rip through my body. I moaned Bella's name several times and I felt her contract around me. Burying my face into her neck I let my ragged breathing catch up to me. "See baby, it's not so bad." I teased gently, pulling myself away and rolling onto my back.

"You're right. Now you're going to show me again." Bella had climbed into my hips and was straddling me, waiting for a second round. I smiled that smile she loves and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
